Her Summer Brother
by MoonlightAngel220
Summary: Little Weasleys! Bill Weasley is ecstatic to be going home to his family. Just one problem. His little sister hates him.


_I always thought that Ginny might not warm up to Bill as soon as he got back from Hogwarts. There will be mis-spelled words, but that's only because that's how Ginny would talk at her age. Her first words in this are based off of mine, I thought they were fitting. Review please!_

Her Summer Brother

Bill Weasley tappped his foot anxiously as he spoke to his friends on the Howarts Express. Hogwarts really was great, but when a person has so much waiting for him at home, one finds that they come to miss the things that drove them nutters.

Right at that moment, Bill was in the process of missing his siblings. Sure, they weren't exactly _perfect _(or even remotely close), and he would probably have to hold himself back from strangling them in less than a week, but that was home. Bill wouldn't have had it any other way.

Charlie, who would be a first year soon, would talk his ear off about quidditch, but Bill would patiently nod and add interested "hmm"s and "really?"s until his other detached itself from his head.

Percy would want to know all about Hogwarts. Well, not really Hogwarts, more about classes and Bill's odds at becoming Head Boy. Honestly! The way his younger brother talked you would think the students were at Hogwarts to get an _education._ Who had time for that in their social schedules?

The twins would... well they would... Bill didn't even want to go there.

Ah, and Ron. The youngest brother. Bill had fully excepted that Ron would be stuck to him like a permanent sticking charm had run amuck. It would teeter out eventually.

And then there was Ginny. Bill hadn't the slightest clue what his baby sister would act like around him. From what he'd heard from letters she was almost like a little _person _now. Not at all the tiny toddling thing that Bill had seen at Christmas. She was talking, (it had been a great source of amusement for Bill when his father had written about her first words, "dum bruh-durs") and she no longer had to hang onto things while walking to avoid falling on her bum, (not that she did much walking, with all those older brothers it was a wonder those tiny feet ever graced the floor with their presence).

Bill was jolted out of his thoughts by the train whistle alerting him that they had arrived at Platform 9 3/4. After several goodbyes to his many friends he set off to search for his family. Standing near the end of the tracks, he spotted eight familiar looking redheads waving him over.

"Bill you're home!" his mother shrieked, crushing his spine in one of her hugs.His father clapped him on the back and all of his brothers ran about his feet, each trying to be the first one to greet him. Well, all except two.

"Hello William," Percy said, sticking his hand out to his eldest brother.

"Good to see ya', Perce," Bill stifled a snicker as he shook Percy's hand.

Charlie stood behind Percy, gently coaxing the little redhaired girl in his arms to look at Bill.

"Hiya, Bill," he said grinning, using the arm that wasn't holding Ginny to give him a hug of sorts.

"Hey Charlie! Just think, next time you're at this station, you'll be getting on with me!"

Charlie beamed wider, if that was possible, and turned to force the girl that was staring over his shoulder to see her older brother.

"Hey, Gin-Gin," Bill said softly as he crouched down to look in her eyes.

Ginny whimpered and pulled her head down, nuzzling into Charlie's shirt. Bill's gentle smile vanished, and hurt filled into his eyes. Charlie chuckled nervously.

"Come on Gin. It's all right, it's just Bill. He's your brother, just like me and Freddie. Don't be scared."

Broken sobs could be heard from the youngest Weasley child.

"It's all right, Bill. She's just not used to you, she'll warm up."

Bill gave a weak grin and followed his parents out of the station and into the Ministry car, Charlie stroking Ginny's hair trying to stop her crying.

By dinner, things weren't much better between Ginny and her brother. Everytime Bill entered a room, she launched herself at the nearest brother and stuck to him like a niffler to gold. George's eyes scrunched in confusion as a redheaded blur nearly tackled him when Bill walked into the living room, sitting on the couch, but he shrugged anyway, and backed himself onto the couch, comforting her as best as a six year old could.

Bill smiled down at the brown eyes that peeked up at him from George's chest, before they quickly looked away as if shocked.

"She's gotten big," he told his mother as she knitted in the rocking chair.

"Yes she has," she sighed fondly.

"Still hates me though," Bill mumbled, glancing at his brother and sister with longing in his eyes.

Molly set down her knitting and addressed her eldest son.

"Do you remember the month of summer before your first year at Hogwarts?" at Bill's nod, she continued.

"You were so excited, you could hardly wait until you left on the Hogwart Express! But then, on the day you were supposed to leave, you started to think. _What if I'm not in Gryffindor? What if I turn out to be a squib?_ I'd never seen you so nervous. It went away eventually, and Hogwarts became your home away from home. That's how it is with Ginny. We told her all about you and she's been fluttering around like a Cornish pixie since february. Then this morning, she kept asking questions. 'Mummy, what if he hates me?' She kept asking the entire way to the station. When you finally saw her, she was so worried that you'd hate her, she started to fear you. Don't you see, Bill? You're Ginny's Hogwarts!"

She sighed, out of breath from her speech, and picked Ginny up to take her to bed. When Molly was halfway up the stairs she turned around to face her son.

"You love Hogwarts, Bill"

Bill started down to the kitchen for some pumpkin juice at three o'clock in the morning, when he heard tiny whimpers coming from the room that he remembered to be a nursery. Opening the door, he saw his sister's frail frame wracking with sobs.

"Ginny?"

Something hit his knees, backing him up onto the bed. A moment later, Ginny climbed into his lap and burried her face in his shirt.

"Did you have a nightmare, Gin-Gin?" Bill felt her head bob against his chest.

"Would you like to talk about it? It will make you feel better," he prodded, glad that he wasn't the cause of her crying this time.

"Fweddy and Georgie, twied to sell me to da Gawden Knobes," she sniffled.

"Aw,Gin, your brothers love you, they wouldn't try that." _Yes they would, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her._

"Yesderday," Ginny corrected, "Day twied it yesderday."

Bill bit his lip. As much as he hated it, he had been expecting that.

"Sounds like their big brother, Bill, needs to teach them a lesson. Would you like that?"

A small giggle sounded from his lap. "Uh-huh!"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. When he went to get up off the bed, he felt a weak tug at his arm.

"Don go, pwease."

Beaming happily, he settled himself under the covers, his little sister drifting off to sleep in his arms.

"I love you, Ginny," he whispered to her sleeping form.

"Luv woo, Billy," Ginny yawned, rubbing her right eye with her tiny fist.

Maybe, he wouldn't be so hard on the twins. After all, they did give him his sister back.

Fred and George Weasley sat in the back garden, preparing a plan to prank pompous Percy, when Bill crouched down next to them.

"Sell anything good to the knomes, lately?"

They gulped. He knew.

However, Bill just smiled and dropped a kiss to each of their foreheads.(Aack! Bill! What are you, Mum?)

"Thanks."

And with that, he walked away, picking up Ginny from her perch on the swing.

The twins blinked at each other.

"What just happened here?" asked George.

Fred thought for a minute, then shrugged.

"I guess we're just more genius than we thought."


End file.
